


Asqueroso

by miruru



Category: Supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 11 de Fictober 2020 - El trabajo de cazadores sonaba ideal. Casi podía imaginarse que, de conocerlo, algún loco guionista de Hollywood no dudaría en producir alguna película, mínimo una serie. Si ellos fueran los protagonistas, seguro aparecerían armados, mostrando su mejor perfil a la cámara hasta volar en pedazos al monstruo de turno. Lo habían hablado alguna vez y Dean lo tenía tan claro en su cabeza que hasta le daba miedo.
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Asqueroso

El trabajo de cazadores sonaba ideal. Casi podía imaginarse que, de conocerlo, algún loco guionista de Hollywood no dudaría en producir alguna película, mínimo una serie. Si ellos fueran los protagonistas, seguro aparecerían armados, mostrando su mejor perfil a la cámara hasta volar en pedazos al monstruo de turno. Lo habían hablado alguna vez y Dean lo tenía tan claro en su cabeza que hasta le daba miedo.

Sin embargo, si algo no saldría en pantalla era la parte humillante y asquerosa que venía después cuando, como en ese momento, cubiertos de babas apestosas tenían que meterse en el Impala, intentando manchar lo menos posible la tapicería. Le costó dos intentos meter la llave en el contacto, que se le resbalaba contra los dedos pringosos. Con esos mismos dedos, se quitó repugnante baba de los ojos y aferró, por decirlo de alguna manera, el volante. 

— Esto apesta —apuntó Sam.

— Literal y figuradamente —sentenció Dean de mal humor. Le preocupaba incluso más la tapicería, se lo notaba porque trataba de moverse lo menos posible, como un maniquí de escaparate. Uno que apestaba y tenía una pinta asquerosa.

Situaciones como aquellas le daban a Samuel la certeza de que, aunque la gente lo supiera, nadie haría una versión realista de lo que significaba ser un cazador


End file.
